


Progress

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barricade Day, F/F, everyone is happy, this idea came from Doctor Quinn Medicine Woman, you know what blame my mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: “It was wonderful, the postmaster said a mail carriage had arrived here this morning, did the children’s books arrive?”Grantaire nods, Cosette grins and looks excited, her eyes bright and her hair in a perfect bun behind her head and not even a lock of hair was out of place, you wouldn’t know she just arrived by coach from Denver if you hadn’t been here to see her get out from the coach.
Relationships: Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 6





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Barricade Day!
> 
> My mum was re-watching the Doctor Quinn Medicine Woman series a few months back and I had wrote this for some reason, I don’t know why I do half the things I do, ALSO I don't know why they are women they just are, but I just found this in a file folder on my old flash drive I was sure was broken, so I added a few things and figured why not post it since today is Barricade Day. 
> 
> I give up on titles. 
> 
> This does work though; they are hoping for a train which would be progress for the town so it works!

**Colorado Springs, Colorado  
July 22nd, 1869 **

“Their back!”

Feuilly snaps his head up and watches Grantaire drop her shopping from her arms onto the chipped wooden counter and turns as she picks up her skirts then runs from the general store, he had seen the wide excited smile on her face as she left the store, her heels sound loud as she runs along the boardwalk a few feet from the store, before stepping off the boardwalk into the mud, her shoes made a squelching sound as she moves through the muddy terrain careful but still fast not wanting to fall in the mud that the horses had turned up earlier this morning when the mail coach came in. 

Joly had got a new shipment of medical supplies for their clinic, Bahorel’s saloon had finally gotten a new supply of booze that he was glad for since he only had a few bottles left and would have had to close until the new shipment of booze came in. 

_“That would have been a complete travesty.”_

Grantaire had said sitting across the bar from him with a glass of wine and a grin on her face, she was one of his loyal customers and he joined her with his own drink when he had slow minutes not serving anyone, he loved to drink more then he loved to serve it, but it brought in money so he kept behind the bar serving alcohol to those who wanted it day after day.

The general store that Feuilly ran had gotten fresh food, papers, glassware and sewing supplies and the library and school house had both received new books for the children to enjoy; the booze that had come in earlier in the day would normally be Grantaire’s favourite arrival but right now it fell out of first place as her absolute favourite thing came riding into town in a carriage, back from Denver where she’s been for two weeks, two of the longest weeks of Grantaire’s life, fighting with Combeferre, Cosette, Marius and Jean Valjean for a train to come to Colorado Springs, it would make lives easier, make receiving desperately needed supply’s easier to get so they didn’t have to rely on the mail carriage which was unreliable, so having a railroad and the train could help the city grow, if more people were able to get to it which would be good for everyone, but a council had to still vote, and they all hoped a train would come soon.

“The light of my life has returned, Ép come and see what just got out of a carriage!”

Grantaire calls out happily as she watches Éponine step out of the saloon, it is lunch time so she’s on break and having a drink and a chat with Bahorel and Jehan over some wine, she’s in her best orange dress, they all knew the carriage was due back today so wanted to look good, Éponine quickly makes her way through the mud and comes to a stop a few feet from the horses and the carriage where Grantaire is standing, Éponine is smiling and excited just like Grantaire is, the whole town knows the mud will be trouble for the rest of the day but no one minds. 

“Hey, I think our missing librarian is in the carriage, maybe you could give her a warm welcome?”

Éponine shoves Grantaire laughing as they watch Marius help take down the bags with the coach driver and Valjean helps the ladies step out, the blue dress Cosette is wearing grazes the mud at her feet as she steps out holding up her skirts and kisses her papa’s cheek in thanks and makes her way to where Éponine and Grantaire are standing, Grantaire’s own green dress is caked with mud on the bottom, she usually doesn’t lift it to save it from getting dirty and she doesn’t care, she just adds it to whatever laundry she is washing in the morning when she’s at work.

“How was Denver?”

Grantaire asks smiling as she hugs her friend before letting her go so she can hug Éponine as well before they watch Combeferre step out, her deep red dress a few inches above the mud she never needs to hold up her skirts they sit above the mud, the dress is new Grantaire knows that and the hat, also new, is perched atop her strawberry blonde hair keeps any stray locks from her face as the wind blows lightly, she’s a few inches taller then Éponine, she’s just as skinny and her fingers are perfect for sewing which she loves to do in her free time when she hems up all her dresses and fixes Gavroche’s clothing when he tears something playing, when she’s not working at the library that is.

“It was wonderful, the postmaster said a mail carriage had arrived here this morning, did the children’s books arrive?”

Grantaire nods, Cosette grins and looks excited, her eyes bright and her hair in a perfect bun behind her head and not even a lock of hair was out of place, you wouldn’t know she just arrived by coach from Denver if you hadn’t been here to see her get out from the coach.

“They did, I saw Jehan, Bossuet and Courfeyrac helping Musichetta take them all to the schoolhouse, she’s excited to show them to the kids, and for Combeferre to see them all, when we all know this is the least exciting thing that could have happened for the children, they are more excited for the candy that arrived. I bet Gavroche will think of new ways to not do his work and make the first few homework assignments bothersome, more so then normal, I feel bad for Éponine, Combeferre and Musichetta and wish them all the luck in the world.”

Grantaire said laughing as Cosette and Éponine nodded grinning, they all knew the young boy well and how much he liked to drive his sister, his sister’s girlfriend, and his teacher crazy by not doing his homework.

“Grantaire the post office in Denver is the most beautiful place I have ever seen, the shelves are filled with parcel paper, string and everything you would need and they never seemed to run out, the floors were shiny, and the counter, lovely red wood, it had lots of space for you to put your things on even if you had your shopping with you!” 

Cosette could talk about things she loved all day and never tire, the post office being one of them.

“I wish I could make our post office look as wonderful, but it’s always caked with mud in the old cracked flooring I struggle every day to clean what I can. My papa says one day our post office will be as beautiful and as grand as the one in Denver, Joly says we could make it rival even the ones they’ve seen in Boston during their time at medical school.”

Cosette loved the old post office her papa ran and she had been learning all she could to take over from him one day and loved her job, she’s been in Colorado Springs since she was two years old, but had been born in Denver, her mother brought her here when she got a job helping a midwife as she trained to become one but she died of consumption soon after, leaving Cosette to her friend Jean Valjean, the post master and owner of the only post office for miles; Cosette doesn’t remember much about her mother or about Denver but knew she never wanted to go back to Denver to live, she’d fallen in love with Colorado Springs, the people, the friends she’s made and Marius who she met four years ago when he came to town looking for work, he was taken under the wing of Javert and was learning to be a Blacksmith while also working in the post office with her and her papa.

“Enjolras would make even President Grant quake in his boots, she’s like a burst of wildfire when she speaks and I’m sure she held the council members attention as she told them of the benefits of us having a railroad, Colorado Springs could become as big as Denver or Boston or New York!”

Éponine grinned at Cosette’s words as she embraced Combeferre who had finally made it over to the three of them, Combeferre hugged Éponine holding her tight and sighed softly into her neck her breath warm against her skin.

“Two weeks felt like forever, I missed you so much, next time please either talk me out of going or come with me, Gavroche can stay with someone because he’s not getting out of going to school, I know him he’d try, and the town can do without the telegraph operator for a few days.”

Éponine smiled and laughed, she would gladly go anywhere with Combeferre for however long she wanted.

“Our library was so quite without you Ferre, the children didn’t mind you not being there because they got out of lessons, but god I missed you, working the telegraph only kept me busy some of the time, the rest of the time well…I had a lot of time to think about you and miss you.” 

Combeferre smiled and could hear the horses neigh as they were given water enjoying the rest they were getting, she lifted her face from Éponine’s neck, she was tired but happy, she would love a warm bath and a hot meal.

“Our bed was so empty.”

Éponine said softly as she kissed her and pulled back grinning as Combeferre laughed loudly.

“I bought us the most beautiful sheets, they are the orange ones I told you about, I had seen them on our last trip to Denver, they feel so soft, just wait to feel them you’ll love them, we’ll never leave our bed again I swear they are that soft.”

Grantaire snorts keeping her eyes on the carriage.

“The telegraph office would fire you, Gavroche would go hungry and the library would get dusty and out of order without your touch, please don’t stay in bed for the love and sanity of a woman that doesn’t want to feed Gavroche, he can eat my whole kitchen and still be hungry, he’d eat the town empty Éponine, for the love of god don’t let him loose on us while you’re spending all your days cuddling and just being lovey-dovey with your girlfriend.” 

Combeferre laughs, Cosette nods and Éponine grins and nods.

“I don’t know why your complaining, Enjolras is home now, so you can go do all the cuddling and lovey-dovey stuff with your girlfriend, as you call it, since when did you start watching your language?”

Éponine asks as Grantaire just grins.

“Made a bet with Courferyac, he owes me a free meal and will make Jehan give me a haircut for free if I make it the rest of the week without unladylike talk, this was a bad bet because it’s hard and I’ve almost slipped up 20 odd times since making the bet this morning.”

Combeferre laughs, she knows what her best friend is like when he’s bored and making bets is a favourite past time of his, she’s agreed to a few over the years herself.

“Valjean is a great voice for our causes, he truly believes in what we want and made sure Enjolras’s voice was heard, Cosette is learning a lot from him, Denver was amazing but I wouldn’t want to live there, I love our town to much to ever want to leave it.”

Combeferre said as Éponine nodded, she understood that, she never wants to leave and is glad she had found this town many years ago to settle down in and raise her little brother, Grantaire’s eyes get wide as she watched Enjolras step out with a hand from Jean Valjean, her hands holding up her skirts, she let out a breath, Enjolras’s dress was bright red and the ribbon on her hat was the most wonderful shade of yellow Grantaire has seen, it looked almost golden in the midday sun.

“Back from fighting for our little town and for us poor women to get a vote?”

Grantaire asked grinning before Enjolras laughed and dropped her skirts a little letting them graze the mud as she quickly made her way over to her, Éponine and Combeferre still in their own hug and Cosette watching happily, as Enjolras quickly pulled Grantaire close and kissed her, their lips meeting fast and hard, two weeks was long for everyone.

“I miss you when I’m away.”

Enjolras says once she pulled back from the kiss happily, Grantaire grins and looks pleased.

“Of course, you do, I’m amazing who wouldn’t miss me?”

Laughing as she slid her hand into Grantaire’s she turned to watch Marius, Valjean and the coach driver finish taking down the bags, they now sit in the mud, but no one cares the bags are easy to clean.

“Enjolras put up a good fight for our town and for our right to vote…she was truly amazing, and one day we will have that right to vote with her on our side.”

Cosette said as she smiled looking over the carriage and the horses, she loved travelling and seeing places new and finding out what could be done in the places she visits, but she loved her home and the friends she had.

“We won’t find out anything for a few months, the council said they would send a marked letter by horse back to let us know if we will be getting the railroad we truly need, that would help stop our food stuff going rotten as fast as it does as well as other benefits.”

Enjolras said happily as she took a deep breath, she loved being out of the carriage and out of the big city, Grantaire laughed and knew that Enjolras would be waiting on the bated breath until that horse arrived.

“Oops that reminds me, food stuff, Feuilly sorry I’m coming back don’t give my stuff away!”

She yelled turning away from Enjolras and the others hoping not to deafen them with the yell that she knew Feuilly would hear, she watched Feuilly wave from where he stood outside of his General Store, the broom leaning against the wall and the streaks on the windows were easily spotted even if she was to far away to see them, she knew they were there and that she would wash them later once the sun goes down for him like she does every night after her washing was hung up.

“Who would buy your stuff? No one wants that, you don’t even buy the good soap or candy, even the children don’t steal your candy Grantaire does that not tell you that you have horrible taste.”

Feuilly yelled back waving again towards the street before laughing walking back into the store and placing the items Grantaire will pay for into her basket knowing she’ll be in soon, Grantaire was the only one he knew that loved sponge candy and she was the only one he kept it stocked for, everyone else found it to sticky and sweet.

“Were you in the store and just dropped everything to run out?”

Enjolras asks laughing as she goes towards her bags to pick them up, she knows Grantaire’s habits very well.

“I was, I bought some more sponge candy, new thread, a new pack of needles, a few bars of new soap, some matches, a few tubes of paint, some new paint brushes and a package of pins, a few of my dresses need pinned again, I was waiting for you to do it you pin them so well, and I need to scrub this dress and my shoes to get the caked on mud out once we get home before I wash the dress, I think even my petticoats have mud caked on them.”

Enjolras looks down to see Grantaire’s skirt covered in mud and is just imagining the mess the petticoats under it will be in as she laughs and picks up both her bags handing one to Grantaire who takes it gladly, Combeferre and Éponine have her bags and Marius and Valjean have all the other bags, Cosette has a small cloth bundle in her hands now that Grantaire isn’t sure where it came from and wonders what it is but will find out later.

“I brought you new linen’s and petticoats from a wonderful shop in Denver, they had amazing selections of fabrics, corsets, dresses, petticoats, crinoline, and cotton everything, oh Grantaire they had the most beautiful hat I just had to buy, do you like it?”

Grantaire loved the hat, she loved the woman wearing said hat as well.

“I do, I should get us a new hat rack, you have to many hats Enjolras and only one head to wear them on, why do you need so many hats? Not that I’m complaining, I love you in hats but just don’t understand the need.”

Enjolras grins.

“My hats to me is like your collection of feathers, why does one person need so many feathers just to keep in a box out of sight? It doesn’t make sense, but they are beautiful to look at, you should take them out more often and set them on our table, I’ll find you a book to press them in and set them in frames on the wall to show them off.”

That was a good idea, Grantaire grinned as she waved to no one in particular knowing everyone was occupied with their better half, as she looped her arm with Enjolras’s and headed back through the mud, it’d be muddy the rest of the day she’s sure of it, and heads towards the boardwalk, she had to get her shopping before they go home and couldn’t wait to eat some of the candy.

“You do know I love your hat collection, I only pretend to make a fuss, don’t stop wearing hats and you may buy as many as your heart desires and I will buy as many hat racks as our home can hold.”

Enjolras nods as she steps up hefting her bag with her, she took the heavier one since Grantaire has to carry the shopping as well as the other bag, she always refuses to let Enjolras carry both her bags when she returns from any trip she’s on.

“Sounds like you enjoy collecting hat racks not just feathers.”

Grantaire laughs as she kicks off the mud from her shoes the best she can and turns to look at the red hat perched on Enjolras’s head, the yellow ribbon popping against the fabric.

“Maybe we could place some of my feathers on your hats, you’d suite them and on a breezy day they could wave and cool your off while offering shade on sunny days.”

Enjolras grins, and places her bag onto the bench, beside the window and broom, and follows Grantaire into the store waving her hellos to Feuilly.

“Maybe I’ll ask Combeferre if she knows of any books on feathers, I’m sure something of the sort exists, Feuilly I have a few post cards for you, you’ll love them, I’ll bring them to you in the morning on my way to the post office to mail my mother the letter I wrote her while in Denver, I forgot to mail it while there so she’ll miss out on the stamp of Denver but I’ll just have to send her something new to make up for it.” 

Grantaire grins as she pulls the money out of her handbag, also left on the counter in her rush to get outside, and passes it to Feuilly with a grin as she places her handbag into the basket beside the tubes of paint and the bars of soap then picks up the basket he had packed for her.

“Thank you, I’ll come back at sun down and wash the shop windows, then we can have a drink at the saloon and maybe talk my dear girlfriend here into drinking something stronger then the watered down gin Bahorel keeps under the bar just for her.”

Feuilly laughs at the unamused look Enjolras has on her face as he wipes the counter now that the basket is off it and nods.

“I’ll see you there and I’ll make sure Courfeyrac brings something for us to eat while we drink!”

Grantaire nods and grins.

“Sounds good to me, now shall we go home and get the feel of Denver off you?”

Enjolras nods as they step out onto the boardwalk and she picks up her bag from the bench.

“You just want to get me naked and in bed.”

Enjolras says laughing at the sudden eager and excited look on Grantaire’s face.

“First I’ll unlace your corset slowly and caress your shoulders, let down your hair and place your hat on the hat rack, then get you naked and in bed.”

They laughed and enjoyed their small talk all the way home, the mud caked both the hems of their dresses but neither woman cared, they had each other and two weeks worth of time to make us for.

**Author's Note:**

> Black Lives Matter. 
> 
> Go sign the petitions, do your part, do anything, just don’t remain silent. 
> 
> Protests and revolts, all over the USA and the world are taking place to change our world, we will bring about the change our world needs, we will see a new dawn!
> 
> Just like Enjolras sang in our beloved musical, is there a world you long to see? Then join in the fight, that will give you the right to be free!
> 
> Happy Barricade Day!


End file.
